Death is in the Air
(Because the story is about someone getting murdered.) For a contest. Preface On the surface, this is a story about murder. Just about somebody getting killed and some others trying to figure out what happened. Simple and shallow as that. Now I want you to look deeper. Much deeper. I want you to really look hard. Then I think you'll see. This story isn't really about dragons getting killed. It's not a simple whodunit. This is a story about guilt, broken friendships, family, (coughcoughmelody'sstorycoughcough) and, most importantly, how those effect other dragons. People, I mean. Not dragons. But most of all- this is a reminder not to let such feelings corrupt you. Don't be like the murderer in the story. Don't. Prologue Luna was at Mantis Hive. Mantis Hive. A perfectly safe place, now that Wasp was gone. A perfectly safe place for a hero SilkWing. Sure, some SilkWings had gone missing from other Hives recently. Sure, Luna had brought one burly HiveWing and two smaller SilkWing bodyguards. But, of course she would be safe. This was Mantis Hive, beautiful Mantis Hive. Nothing could go wrong at Mantis Hive. Right? Luna went to the washroom at one point. She was taking a rather long time. After about 15 minutes, the bodyguards were getting restless. "Do you think she's okay in there?" The one named Enamel asked. "I don't know..." His brother Tufa answered. "I should go check on her." He walked across the green-tiled hall towards the giant arch that was the entrance to the washroom. He was almost there when he was pulled aside by Enamel. "YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" Enamel shouted. "THAT'S THE GIRLS ONE! ASK MELODY TO DO IT INSTEAD!" Melody, the third one, who claimed to be a legendary tracker, shrugged. "Okay, Mr. Hothead. Sheesh." The large HiveWing walked into the large washroom. Right after, she screamed. "Melody?" Tufa asked. Melody came out-- dragging Luna's body with her. Prologue Part Two Two dragons were in a cave. The cave, which was rather small, was filled with machinery. Old, rusty, dull machinery, some with paint that had work off, others here and chipped. However, one stood out. It was a beautiful Neon color, and it seemed to glow. Or maybe it was that the other machines were so broken, it brightened in comparison. The two dragons faced the Neon machine. "Earth, are you sure you want to do this?" The older one asked. "I would do it myself... but you know how the used to feel about hybrids." “I’m sure,” the younger one said. He walked casually towards the Neon piece of machinery, almost like it was the most normal thing in the world. He put his claw on it. One second he was there. The next he was gone. Earth‘s vision was clouded for a moment, but when it cleared up he saw Tufa sobbing over the dead body of Luna, and Melody and Enamel trying to calm him down. Or where they trying to calm themselves down? All Earth knew was that he was too late. Luna was dead. Part One: A Strange Series of Events Chapter One Tufa paced anxiously outside the interrogation room. “I can’t believe we let this happen!” Tufa groaned. “One of our worlds greatest hero’s was in our protection, and we let someone murder her!” “We will make this right,” Melody spoke from where she was sitting. “One of the dragons in there did it— we will find out who it was.” “Well, we can’t rule out suicide, can we?” Enamel said. “Enamel!” Tufa sighed. “Look: If we don’t find out who it was, we will get fired. We won’t have any money! Everyone will know we where the ones who let Luna die, and Nobody ''will hire us! Think about it—” ”Tufa, it’s okay. It’s no big deal.“ ”NO BIG DEAL?” Tufa raged. “Your daughter could die because her family can’t get any money— and you say it’s no big deal?” That shut Enamel up. The door to the interrogation room opened. The inspector, a chipper SilkWing named Turkey, stared at all three of them. “You have six days to get to the bottom of this before we call in trained professionals. I added an extra day because you might have some... trouble with the suspects.” Through the open door, they could hear the sounds of screaming. "Yikes," Melody murmured. "The shouting one claims to be a Pyrrhian Princess, and her quiet companion a prince. If thats true, we could get in huge trouble for for harming them. Please be careful. Other than physical, you may use any strategy to try and get the answer." He turned away and began to walk down the hall, but he first turned and said, "Good luck." Chapter Two Tufa ran through the list of suspects again. There was the two SeaWings who claimed to be royalty. Chance of being the murderer: 5/10 for the loud one, 6 for the quiet one. He looked almost... guilty. Then again they could of done it together, and the noisy one was doing a better job of hiding it. The one who claimed to be the monk... Soar, was it? He seemed nice. 2/10 The Dragonet who claimed to be from the future? Tufa was pretty sure it was him. He could have flown out the open window in the washroom, and into the hallway behind it. He looked sad when he saw the body, but not surprised. 7/10 The last one... The RainWing. There was nothing Tufa could really note about her. Her face was blank, her scales an expressionless blue-gray. 4/10 Other than the bodyguards, these where the only dragons that had been in the entire wing of the hive. Nobody could have flown away-- they used the new tech to stop anybody from leaving the hive. Nobody could've gotten out. It was one of them. Definitely. ”Who do you think it was?” Tufa asked Melody. ”My bet is on the RainWing. Why is her face so expressionless?” ”I don’t know. Where is Enamel?” ”He’s checking the scene of the crime for clues. Once he gets back, we can start the interrogation. I’m gonna start a conversation with one of the suspects for now.“ ”They can hear you.” ”Oh right!” Melody blushed. ”We can talk if you want,” the SkyWing priest named Soar said in a voice that was probably meant to be flirty. Melody glared at him. The HiveWing who claimed to be from the future scuttled from his spot in the cell towards Tufa. ”Hi! I’m Earth!” ” Uh... hi?” "So... I was sent here by my mentor to stop Luna from getting murdered, but I was too late, so yeah. If you'll let me go, I can go back to try and stop other disasters in the future." "And how would you do that?" Tufa asked. "You have to let me go to the top of the hive. Then, when I start flying, I will disappear and go back to my old time!" Tufa stared at him. "Look, dude, no. You clearly just want to escape from us, so you won't get punished for what you did." Earth shuffled his feet. "Is time-travel illegal now?" "I don't think it ever exsisted in the first place." Tufa fought the urge to stick his tongue out at the almost-certainly-lying Dragonet. Who did he think he was, anyways. Across the blue room, Soar snorted. For a second, Tufa was sure a flash of color appeared on the RainWing's scales. But only for a second. Enamel poked his head into the room. He motioned for Tufa and Melody to join him outside. Tufa awkwardly stared at Earth. "Uh... Thanks for the chat," Tufa said nervously, not sure what to say. "You're very welcome!" The Dragonet smiled and stretched naturally. ''Huh. Why is he acting so happy when there was a murder a couple halls away from here. He should be sad, or worried that he'll get blamed, or even guilty. But instead he's... gleeful. Something is very off about that Dragonet. "Tufa, come on!" Melody's exasperated voice called. "Oh, right!" Tufa ran over to his comrades. Enamel slammed the door shut. "Okay," Enamel said once he made sure no one was around. "I found some possible evidence." Tufa gasped. "Seriously?" Melody stared at him eagerly. "Go on, spit it out!" Enamel cleared his throat, like he was going to tell a story. "I searched the washroom--" "BUT I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T GO IN THERE!" Enamel glared at his brother coldly, but didn't say anything. "As I was saying, I searched the entire scene of the crime and I found something." Enamel flicked a scale at Melody. "Look at this. It's yellow-- just like that annoying Dragonet." Tufa stared at it. "OMG, we have proof!" Melody grinned. But Enamel's face stayed stony. "We can't tell what Dragon it came from, though. Anything could have happened-- it could have been from earlier, or it could have been that RainWing! We don't know... But there's more." "Yes?" asked a sadder looking Melody. "Well, I searched the whole washroom, but I couldn't find any other clues. There were footprints, of course, but you can't tell anything from those-- there are a bunch of them, but they could have been made by anybody at any time." "Which is why hero's should get their own first-class washrooms," Melody interjected. "Huh-- maybe. Anyways, I gave up there, and went to the place where the- uh, you know, body ''was." Enamel shivered. "I inspected the clawmarks, and I think that means we can rule out some of the suspects-- the Rainwing and the SeaWing "prince" espeically." "Oooh," Melody said. "This is ''much ''easier than I thought it would be." Enamel smiled again. "This means it's either the big HiveWing Dragonet, the Priest, or the "Princess"." Tufa wanted to be happy like them, but he couldn't. ''This is too easy, ''he thought. "I'm gonna go back and check on the suslects," he said aloud. "Should I let the Prince and the RainWing know that they are free to go?" "Not yet," Enamel said. "We should wait a little while, just to be sure. Plus, I don't think Prince Whats-His-Face would want to leave without his sister, and that would cause some problems. Me and Melody will be with you in a sec." "Okay!" Tufa called. Still, he had a sinking feeling that they were missing something. To confirm his fears, when he stepped into the room he felt something hit him in the back of his head... Chapter Three "Okay, I want to know which one of you hit my brother!" Enamel paced around the table in the interrogation room where the suspects were sitting. "Uh... can you please take off my sister's gag?" The prince, whose name was apparently Turtle, asked. "I'm sure she has something to say." Turtle caught Melody's glare and then stuttered, "Or y-you kn-now you don't-t have t-to, it's j-ust a s-suggestion." "Argh alright! Now you guys better have an alibi, otherwise I'll ki-- hurt you. Very badly. You'll wish you never set eyes on my brother." Enamel took Tsunami's (the princess, apparently) gag off, and was greeted by a avalanche of shouting. "ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH HOW DARE YOU GAG ME?!? I'LL YELL MO--" Tsunami was cut of by a frantic waving and mouthing of ''No!! ''from Turtle. "Okay, fine. Me and Turtle were sleeping in the other room. I didn't even hear anything." Turtle nodded his agreement. "And can you prove that?" Melody asked dryly. At that precise moment Tufa, with a large bandage, walked into the room. There was a look of pure horror on his face. In fact, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Or someone die. "Enamel, we NEED to talk!!" Enamel sighed. "Melody, can you take care of the interrogations for a sec. I'll be right back." He followed Tufa out the door, nervously. "Okay, what happened?" "It's not about what happened-- it's about what's going to happen!" "Uhh what do you mean?" Asked Enamel, thoroughly confused. "TODAY IS TUESDAY!" "Ugh, Tufa, this is serious! Someone gets murdered, you get attacked, and you're messing around! Be serious!" "No! It's the second Tuesday of the month! And tomorrow is Wednesday!" "Tufa, what does Wednesday-- THREE MOONS NO! Not..." "Wolfy Wednesday," they both finished. --- During all this, Melody was having no luck with her interrogations. All of them seemed to have a good excuse, and a good way to prove it. So unfair. Meanwhile... Soar went to the washroom, and when he took a while Melody got worried, so she knocked on the door. No reply. So, Melody checked on him. She opened the door and saw... nothing. Soar was gone. Chapter Four Over in Pyrrhia, a dragonet was getting on a boat to Pantala. "Have fun, Wolfy!" A Dragon that looked like a NightWing despite her rainbow neck called back at her. "Don't forget to brush your teeth!" "I won't, mom!" The horn flared, and the ship left the dock, the Dragonet having no idea what she was getting into... --- "This is awful! Luna got murdered, Tufa got attacked, Soar is missing, and Wolfy is coming in a couple hours! Please tell me I'm dreaming!" Melody pinched Enamel. "No, you aren't. Come on-- we can still fix this." "Right," Tufa said. "Come on-- we just need to find Soar. The window was open, like the one in the washroom. He definitely flew out. How didn't we lock the window?" "That doesn't matter now! He couldn't have gotten far, and we need to find him! Enamel, take the left side. Tufa, take the right. I'll patrol the rest of the hive. Good luck." Enamel dashed off, but Tufa remained. "Melody?" He asked cautiously. "If Soar ran away like that, do you think he could be the murderer? Why else would he do that? He is the right size to have made those clawmarks and everything..." "I don't know, Tufa, I don't know. In my gut, I don't feel like it's him. He is up to something, but I don't know..." --- Tufa wandered around the hive. If only it was smaller... anywho, Soar couldn't be far. The carpeted floor was suddenly very bumpy... maybe there was rock under it or something. Anywho, it was no big deal. The floor got even more bumpy as Tufa progressed down the hole. Not sharp, like a rock, just bUmPy. In fact, it was so bumpy Tufa tripped. ''I ''need ''to talk to a worker about this! Anywho, it wasn't to bad. Tufa didn't really care. Until the floor opened up underneath him with a click... --- Soar was under the Hive, in the abandoned passages used when it was first built. His escape was going perfectly. Nobody knew where he was, the guards were too busy looking for him in random parts of the cast,e to notice him go through the secret passage in the front wall and simply stroll through the door. Going perfectly, that was, until that annoying Tufa dragon fell on him from above. "OW!" they said simultaneously. Tufa stared at Soar. "What do you think you're doing?!" he asked angrily. "Nothing. Hey look, it's the murderer!" Soar pointed to behind him. Tufa slapped him across the snout. "Come with me," he growled. He didn't have too, because he was already dragging Soar along the cramped passageway. He was way stronger than he looked. --- Both Enamel and Melody had had no luck. They had searched the hive from top to bottom, and yet still no Soar. "Where's Tufa?" Enamel asked. It had been a while, and he was getting worried. "Imma go look for him," Melody said. "WAIT!!" a voice called. They turned around, and guess who was there dragging a sad-looking Soar by the arm. "Tufa!" "Hi guys. Look who I brought." Tufa pointed to his captive. "Also, did you know there's secret passages under the Hive?" "What?" Melody asked. "It's a long story," Tufa laughed. "Anyways, let's deal with this guy." Melody grinned, and Enamel patted his brother on the back. "Good job," he smiled. Tufa grinned. Little did he know something bigger was happening right next to him... Part Two: Wolfy Chapter Five "WHAT?!" "Yep. It couldnt be Soar." "So multiple dragons saw him eating lunch with his friend?" "Well, there aren't really any other SkyWings around here. The servers saw him, many other dragons eating there was him. Apparently he left a little after the murder took place, and was walking towards his hotel when the guards saw him." They had interrogated Soar with one of the guards, and the guard had remembered seeing him eating lunch. They had asked the servers too, and some of the dragons present during that time, and many agreed with the guard. "Oh," Tufa sighed. "So, we can rule out Turtle, Soar, and that weird RainWing." "Her name's Strawberry." "Strange. I though it would be something like Gray, or Milk. ''Strawberry feels too energetic for her." Tufa scratched his chin. "So it's just Tsunami, or the crazy HiveWing," Melody said. "My bets on Earth," Tufa shuddered. "He seems to be hiding something. I just don't know what." "We'll find out," Melody said, determined. "Just you wait. We will." Then somebody knocked on the door. --- Wolfy knocked on the bright red solid wooden door to Enamel's apartment. The door opened, and almost hit the small Dragonet in the face. "Wolfy...?" Enamel was there, with uncle Tufa and a HiveWing Wolfy didn't recognise. All wore expressions of shock on their faces. "Hi, dad!" "Oh, hi Wolfy," Enamel said. "Aren't you early?" Wolfy checked her silver watch. "Nope." "Oh no..." --- "Should we explain to her?" Enamel replied, "No!" at the same time that Melody replied "Yes." Tufa leaned against the cobbled wall of Enamel's house. His head was hurting, but he was determined not to seem weak in the eyes of his brother and friend. "I agree with Melody. Your daughter is smart, Enamel. She can handle this." "Maybe," Enamel groaned. He knew Wolfy was just beyond the red wooden door, probably listening to them as they spoke. He knew she was a capable Dragonet. He knew that Tufa was... probably right. "She could be helpful," Melody smiled, "and she could be a big help. I say we let her solve the mystery with us." "Yeah, but it could be dangerous!" "Enamel." Tufa put a claw on his brother's shoulder. "She can help us. I know it." "Well, okay," Enamel shrugged, "you win. But if it gets to dangerous, she's going right back to Pyrrhia to her mother." "Agreed." "Agreed." "It's a deal, then." Chapter Six Enamel, Tufa, and Melody explained everything to Wolfy. Starting with Luna, and ending with Soar's capture. "And get this," Enamel frowned. "I did some research. He used to be a RainWing named Chameleon, but he had this... well, it's hard to explain, but he wasn't supposed to be in his SkyWing form. Someone changed him to that form." "That's weird," Wolfy frowned. "Anyways, what if someone used the caves to murder Luna, then sneaked back through them. If could be anyone! Anyone!" "Hmm? That was random." "Looks like she's helpful already," Tufa whispered. Melody grunted. "This makes our job much harder. Wolfy, you wanna come with me to check it out?" "Yeah, sure!" Wolfy, who knew Mantis Hive well, bounced over to the washroom. Melody followed her. "Should we let Wolfy go with Melody? I mean, we don't know her very well." "What do you mean?" Tufa asked, shocked. "We know Melody! She's our friend! I'd trust her with my life!" "Well, okay... I guess Wolfy should be fine. I still get worried about her, though..." Chapter Seven Wolfy and Melody searched the washroom, with no luck. Wolfy, as she had a habit to do when she was nervous, kept clicking her heels to the perfectly chiseled tile floor. Eventually, Melody got really annoyed. "Can you STOP that?!" Melody hissed. "S-sorry," Wolfy stammered, surprised. Melody muttered, "Well, well, I can see you're gonna be a big help." "What did you say?" "Uh," Melody said, a bit louder, "We need to find a lump or a button or something. It should be a long drop, too, so be careful." "Yep," Wolfy spoke, and continued looking. She then turned back and stared suspiciously at Melody. "Wait, Tufa didn't say anything about that in his retelling. He didn't say anything about a button either. How did you know?" "Well, aren't you clever, little girl. I'm sorry about what I have to do to you. It's a shame. Really." --- "So, I was thinking..." Enamel started. "Yeah?" "About who hit you with the rock. It's a little weird, you know. Melody was going ahead of me to check on you, and she didn't hear or see anybody." "Yeah. Hey, Enamel, I have an idea. What if they used the tunnels? You know, to sneak up on you. Heck, it could have been Soar!" "No, wouldn't you have heard it? You said it made a clicking sound." "Huh, that's true. I'm surprised Melody didn't hear anything. After all, she is a skilled tracker (that's what she always says). She claims that her quietness and hearing are legendary. I'm surprised." Enamel shrugged. "Maybe she isn't as good as she says. After all, she was right behind you." That's when they realized. "Melod, so quiet no one could ever hear her. She was right behind me. She could have picked up a rock and..." "Oh no." "Enamel, Wolfy's in trouble!" --- Wolfy had realized it too. "It was you... wasn't it. You murdered her." "Not exactly." Melody smiled wickedly. "Your father said you were smart. He was right." Wolfy shuddered. "Please dont hurt me. I won't tell anyone. Please." "My dear girl," Melody purred. "I don't like... doing, you know, to dragonets. It reminds me of my younger siblings. "Yes, I had 3 of them," Melody continued. "Two brothers, one sister. The sweetest dragonets I ever knew. The picture of innocence. We had a happy life in Yellowjacket Hive, me, them, and mother. But then, guess what happened? You know about the destruction of the Hives, don't you. I bet you do. You are a smart Dragonet." Wolfy was shaking. She was mad at Melody. She was a cold blooded killer. Still, though, Wolfy felt a twinge of sympathy for her. Wolfy knew how the story was going to end. "We thought we had gotten out, but then we realized my sister was still in the hive. My mother went to get her, and told me to watch my siblings. They followed her, of course, and there was nothing I could do about it." By then, Melody's voice had lost it's silky touch, and when Wolfy stole a glance at Melody's shadowed face, she realized... Melody was crying. "Then, everything... exploded. You know, I can still hear them singing. I can hear it. It's been on my mind ever since what happened. And you know why? It was all the fault of those ''stupid ''dragons who claimed to be heroes by ''killing ''my family, and countless other innocents. I knew that the singing wouldn't stop until I had avenged my families. I had to take out the five false ''heroes. "Swordtail was killed in the great war. One down. Cricket is top advisor to Queen Scarab of the HiveWings, so I would have to sneak into the palace. Too hard." Wolfy wondered if she had any option of escape. At this point, it didn't seem likely. At least she would get to listen to a story before she died. "Sundew is queen of LeafWings. I'm not that good yet. So you know who that leaves? Blue and Luna. And when I heard there was an opening on her bodyguard team, I whipped up a fake resume, and BOOM! I'm in the perfect spot to take her down. "I realized that I couldn't sneak away from the other two annoying dragons who signed up for the job, so I hired three dragons to help me." Hired, or blackmail? ''Wolfy wondered. As if Melody knew what she was thinking, she said, "It's amazing how dragons will cooperate when you threaten their families. I had one, a princess from the kingdom of the sea, go through the old tunnels and kill Luna herself. I also had her brother, an animus, enchant the third Dragon so no one would recognise him as Chameleon, a RainWing, because of how well known he was in the rainforest. The prince enchanted him so he would get his SkyWing form back, and well, it's a long story, but I added a fpirth one so it would be harder to find out about the others, and yeah, four possible suspects. Simple." ''So that's how it happened. I have to tell my dad and my uncle. ''Wolfy grimaced. She knew that she couldn't get away if she stayed in the washroom. So, she did what she knew her only option was. She darted past Melody and ran as fast as she possibly could. Chapter Eight Earth was getting bored. There were three other suspects left, and any one of them could have done it. No one knew what had happened to the fifth one. He just, disappeared. Earth had tried striking a conversation with the other dragons, but none of them would listen. The SeaWings looked guilty, and never said much. The RainWing was just plain emotionless. She didn't say ''anything! Just stared at the ground. Booooorrring. --- Wolfy ran as fast as her talons could take her, past dpors and arches and many confused dragons. She once dared to turn back, and even though Wolfy couldn't hear her, she saw that Melody had almost caught up to her. She turned sharply around a bend and then CRASHED! ''right into a doorway. --- Tsunami and Turtle stared whispering to each other. "Do you think Auklet and mother are okay?" "If that Melody is true to her word." "Yeah." Tsunami paused for a minute, then said, "Turtle, how are we supposed to act like nothing's wrong. What were doing is wrong. Melody will just keep killing other dragons. We can't let her keep doing that just for Auklet and mother. I'm sick of acting like we don't know anything. Turtle, we need to tell the bodyguards what we know." Across the room, Strawberry was thinking a similar thing. No matter who she chose, someone would get hurt. A random Dragon, or her brother. Still, it was wrong to trade all those dragons lives just for one other. Even if it was her brother. A flare of color appeared on her wrist. On the other side of the room, her partners in crime Tsunami and Turtle were deep in conversation. Maybe they were thinking the same thing as her. She felt the color go up her arm, onto her chest, and up to her face. "No more miss boring face," she muttered to herself. Nearby, Earth stared in awe at the transformation. Strawberry was now completely red. And red was the color of anger... Then there was a ''CRASH! ''at the door... —- Tufa and Enamel ran as fast as they felt they could. However, that was not all that fast. "We gotta find her!" "Go faster, Tufa." "I'm... trying." Eventually, they were close to the interrogation room. Right as they got there, they heard a ''CRASH! --- Melody lunged at Wolfy, only missing by fractions. There was suddenly a huge dent in the door. Noticing this, Strawberry tried to open the door. Tsunami and Turtle saw her doing this, and offered their help, but it seemed to be getting nowhere. Meanwhile, Wolfy took her chance and ran again, straight into... Enamel and Tufa? "Wolfy, get behind me!" Enamel said, pushing Wolfy next to Tufa. "Tufa, get the key from the potted plant and let the suspects out, now that we know. We need all the help we can get!" Surprisingly, Enamel was... okay under pressure. Hmm. Strawberry and Tsunami dashed out the door, determined to take down the murderer. Meanwhile, Turtle gave Earth a quick recap of what happened. "Melody killed Luna, sort of, it was actually my sister but we were blackmailed, but we're sorry and basically we need you to help us get rid of Melody, okay?" Imagine Turtle saying this faster then average. Then press fast-forward. Then, I think you would get the idea. Earth only got about half of that, but he had heard enough. The two of them went to help Enamel, Strawberry, and Tsunami, who were busy attempting to force Melody into a corner. "Tufa, it was Melody!" "Yeah, I know," Tufa shrugged. "But... how did she kill Luna when Melody was with us." "She didn't." "But, you said..." "No," Wolfy interrupted. "Well, she did and she didn't. Strawberry, Tsunami, and Turtle were involved, but please don't hurt them! They were blackmailed!" Earth saw Wolfy, and once he was sure the others had a frightened Melody under control, walked over to her. "Wolfy, is that you?" "Do you know him?" Tufa asked suspiciously. "Uhhh, do I?" Wolfy was a little bit suspicious too. "Who are you?" "I'm Earth, from the future. Youll get to know me eventually. Don't forget about me in the future!" Earth winked. Behind them, Melody had flown up to the high ceiling, and was about to make her escape. She was a fast flyer. All the other dragons were flying ho to catch her, but she zoomed acroos the hall. Sure, it didnt turn out great, but she would get away and have her revenge another day. But, it was not to be. Melody waned to have the last laugh, so she called, "So long, suckers!" It took Tufa some quick thinking, and some great luck, but while everdragon else was paralyzed in shock, Tufa ran a little bit, picked up a rock, and chucked it at Melody's head. A dazed Melody looked up at her captors. "You're going to jail," Enamel smirked. "You'll never hurt another Dragon again. Ha!" Melody barely heard him. She coukd hear the sound of singing, a memory from long ago. Her family... now they would never be avenged. Melody closed her eyes. She had failed. Everybody cheered, except for Wolfy. She still felt a little bit... sad. Melody was just misunderstood. Melody was just a sad Dragon. It was understandable. She was grieving. What if killing Luna was the right thing to do? Wolfy wasn't sure... Chapter Nine/Epilogue Tsunami, Turtle and Strawberry got away with full pardons. However, some ''dragons weren't so lucky. Soar was sitting forlornly in his cell when he heard dragons coming nearby. He heard two dragons, probably jailers,, drag a Dragon into the cell. And the thing was, he/she wasnt resisting. He tried climbing up the crumbling brick wall of his prison to see the new arrival, but he couldn't quite reach. He groaned. Just 50 more years in that damp little cell... He tried to sit on the bench that was possibly more shabby that the rest of the prison. It splintered in half. He tried calling out to his new neighbor. "Hello? Whose there?" No reply. "Please? I'm so lonely in this little cell. Its not fair!" A pause. Then, a voice called, "Soar?" "M-melody?" "Just leave me alone." --- "Are you sure we should let him do this?" "Well," Tufa grumbled, "Earth did help us with Melody. I say we give it a shot." "Okay," Enamel sighed. "Earth? You ready to travel back in time?" "I'm actually from the future," Earth winked. "But, anyways, yes, I'm ready. Don't forget me, Wolfy." "Huh?" Wolfy, sitting a few feet away on the roof of the hive, was quietly reading a book. " Well, uh, sure, I mean we don't really know each other but yeah ok uh..." Enamel gave him a menacing glare, as if to say, ''don't you dare think about going out with my daughter. Earth said, "Well, I guess I should get going know. Thanks for everything, guys. See you in the future, Wolfy!" Earth flew up, above the hive, flying higher and higher. Tufa blinked. One second Earth was there, and the next second he was... gone. "That's one strange kid..." Tufa said. "I'm gonna go back now." Wolfy grabbed her novel and started to walk towards the stairs. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" "Yeah, I think I can take care of myself." The truth was, Wolfy was at Mantis Hive. Mantis Hive. A perfectly safe place now that Melody was gone. A perfectly safe place for a hero SilkWing-NightWing. Right? --- Earth appeared back in the cave, right where he had started. His comrade was waiting for him. "Hiya, Earth. Did you change anything? Yes? No?" "Uh... Well... Kinda. I didn't stop the murder or anything. It was too late for that." "Yeah. To be honest, I'm not sure you could." "Hmm?" "I was doing a little research," his comrade winked. "Dragons have done this before, mainly to stop major events like Wasps hatching and all. Somehow, no one was able to really change anything, just talk to the other dragons. Weird." "I thought we were the first to do it. Huh." Earth paused. Then he smiled. "You never told me you were there when Luna died, Wolfy." The end! Notes: I think the murderer will surprise you-- comment if you think you know who it is. (Actually I just revealed it. Did you like the twist?) Goal is to have this be 10 chapters due to deadline. Or 9, since chapter 7 was so long! Wolfy is 100% based of me, no questions asked. My favorite character to write is definitely Melody. Despite what happened, I hope you guys felt at least a little bit of compassion for her. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (WolfwhiskerSilkWingNightWing) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)